Here without you
by ilovetheakatsuki
Summary: Naruto gets a surprised visitor but is asked a question that he never thought he would be asked! Sasunaru!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This contains YAOI! If you don't like yaoi then DON'T READ THIS!

Naruto sat alone in his room, his mind was else where he couldn't focus on the scrolls that he been trying to study for a hour now. Sighing in frustration, he decided to take a break from his paper that he been taking little side notes for himself, staring at the scroll for another five minutes. Naruto decided to give up and just put it up for the night or just for now. He got up and put them away, rubbing his eyes as he headed into the kitchen to grab a drink. His throat was a little dry, he didn't bother to get a drink when he started his study. Looking at the jacket that was resting on one of the chair, he walked over to it and pulled it off gently to exam it. It was of course, sasuke's. He must have left it there from the last time he had visited him. Naruto hugged the jacket as he remembered the last battle between them, he hated that it had to end like that but it had. 'Stop thinking about him! He left to join orochimaru so stop caring!' he tried to silence his mind but his wondering thoughts weren't on his side today. Grabbing his radio, he cranked up the volume to help distract him from his thoughts. Or that's what he hoped would happen. Becoming frustrated that the radio made it worse for him to escape his thoughts, he grabbed the radio and threw it across the room, letting it smash into a wall and crumble to the floor. Naruto grabbed a orange pop out of the fridge and popped it open, he headed back to his room half naked as he scratched his thigh a bit. His hatred for orochimaru grew as he sat back on his bed, he hated orochimaru for everything. He wanted nothing more to see the day that it was orochimaru end. Naruto shook the dark thoughts from his mind and sighed sadly as he laid on the bed, closing his eyes hoping that he could fall asleep and stop thinking.

Hearing a lightly knock at first, then it became harder and louder at his door. Sighing, naruto slid off his bed and walked to the door. He opened the door without checking the door, one would think twice before opening the door to check too see who it was. Before he could react, he was slammed against the wall and the door was shut, hearing the door click he had no where else to run, he would have to fight well once he caught his breathe. Naruto got the wind knocked out of him, he panted as he tried to catch his breathe which wasn't helping that he had a invader before him. Finally managing to catch his breathe, he looked up to see his attack. Sasuke smirked at him and leaned close to him "hello foxy. Miss me"

"No!" It was a lie, they both knew it was but it came out before naruto could stop himself from saying so. Feeling a stinging pain in his lower back where he had hit the wall pretty roughly.

"What the hell sasuke are you crazy!?" He meant to yell at him but it came out shaky, Not the way he wanted it too. Sasuke only rolled his head and grabbed his hostage by the arm and dragged him to the bed.

Shoving him onto the bed, he slid his shirt off to show his well tone chest, the years had been kind to sasuke. Naruto landed on the bed face down, barely had anytime to get up before sasuke was on top of him, using a kunai to cut his clothes off. Throwing the shredded cloths across the room without any care in the world. "Look naruto i'm not here to fight" He stated as he held naruto down to the bed. Which only made naruto squirm under him even more, soon giving up naruto look up at him and stared still completely shocked.

"Before I explain I would like to have you. Just like old times" sasuke whispered into naruto ear in a seducing manner sending a shiver down naruto spine.

Using the sharp kunai, sasuke made random cuts on naruto bare chest. He leaned down and licked the blood from his chest. Hearing a gasp and a light moan as he focused on the task at hand. Sasuke was debating on rather he should take this slow or pick up the pace and explain to him why the real reason he came here. Leaning down, sasuke kissed naruto hard on the lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth and fought naruto for dominance, sasuke was holding back only because it was fun letting naruto win, he was too cute when he did. It was just like old times where they would make out, and fight each other for dominance. Sasuke slid his pants off not once breaking the heated kiss, he nibbled on naruto bottom lip and sucked lightly on it as well. Naruto moaned lightly and blushed, his cheeks turning a darker pink. Sasuke slid his boxers off and threw them with his pants, he grabbed naruto hips and playfully scratched at his hips. He slid in between naruto legs, sasuke pushed a finger into naruto tight entrance, the fox tried to hold back his moan but the raven glanced up at him as he pushed a second finger into him, he begin to thrust them in and out of him at a slow teasing rate. "foxy have you fucked anyone since I been gone?" They never truly had sex before sasuke left, it was always interrupted by something or mostly sakura appearing at random times knocking on the door. Naruto shook his head to answer, his hand was covering his mouth hoping to stop the moans from flowing out of him. He tried to hold back as sasuke thrust his fingers in and out, adding a third finger. Naruto moaned lightly and looked down at him, watching as he watched him thrust his fingers in and out of him. When sasuke felt naruto was ready, he pulled his fingers out and bent down, he lightly licked his entrance and slid in between his legs and kissed him gently on the lips as he grabbed his hard erection and teasingly rubbed the head against his entrance. Moaning loudly, naruto felt his lust and want for sasuke increase "S-stop teasing me already and just fuck me!" He begged.

The uchiha hard erection slammed into naruto at a rough pace, he wasn't slowing down. Groaning at how tight he was, he gently stroked his fox's cheek as he thrusts inside of him, sasuke dug his nails into naruto sides as he pounds into him not showing any mercy, he was not holding back at how hard her was pounding into at. Sasuke bit all over naruto neck and chest, leaving his marks on him as he thrusts into him. Reaching down, sasuke grabbed a hold of naruto erection and begin to stroke him at a fast pace, he used his thumb to rub his head.

"Ahhh! sasuke! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Naruto screamed and moaned loudly, throwing his head back and arching his back. It felt like ecstasy with every touch, naruto moaned and threw his head back moaning with pleasure. Sasuke stealing away his pain and turning it into pleasure.

After a while, sasuke had came and sent his seed into naruto many times before he was done. Pulling out of naruto, sasuke laid beside naruto and pulled him close to him. Sasuke kissed all over his lover head, he had him wrapped in his arms as he gently caressed his back. Sasuke was only going to show this much emotion in front of naruto, it was better than nothing. The uchiha leaned down and made naruto look at him, he leaned down and kiss him roughly on the lips and smiled a bit as he pulled away. "okay now its serious time"

"what do you mean?"

"Naruto." Sasuke begin

"No! Your leaving again arint you! I knew it! You came here just to fuck me and leave!" The hurt was showing in naruto words, he blinked away tears but didn't manage to fight off all of the tears a few slipped out and slid down his face.

"Naruto listen to me!" Sasuke kissed him hard to shut him up. Naruto grew quiet and kissed back, he nods slightly and sighed.

"No Naruto" Sasuke sighed a bit "I came here to take you with me as I seek out my revenge. I want you to be by my side the whole time. Will You come with me?" He asked as he caressed his cheek. Feeling a bit sleepy, naruto smiles lightly and nods "Of course I will come with you! I love you" He snuggled into sasuke body after calming down. "I'm going to be sore for a few days arin't I" Naruto couldn't help to ask

Chuckling softly sasuke answered"Yes you will. And I love you too "he kissed him gently on the lips.

Author Note~

Oh my gosh! Sorry if this sucked! But there will be more Sasunaru! More Lemon to the yaoi in the next chapter! ;D now you must await until I post the next part! Muwahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

The bright sun shined through the open window, the unwelcome guest woke the fox up from a pleasant dream. Moving a little, trying to stay asleep he sighed in frustration when he couldn't fall asleep. Naruto sighed a bit and looked up at the sleeping uchiha that held him in his arms. Starting to get up, he was about to slip out of the bed but gasped when the half asleep uchiha had grabbed his arm "Don't leave." the raven kept his eyes shut not bothering to open them to know that naruto wouldn't leave.

"I'm not dobe" he laughed a bit "but I do need to use the bathroom" naruto slipped out of his arms and walked to the bathroom, rubbing his sore ass he opened the door and used the restroom. Feeling eyes on him, he looked over to see the uchiha's now opened eyes. "wanna join me for a shower?" naruto offered and made a kissy face at his lover who only chuckled as he nods his head, the uchiha slipped out of the bed, his naked body heading over to the bathroom to join his lover. Naruto turned the shower on, sticking his hand into the water he messed with the water tempatures until he made sure it was comfortable. He slipped into the bathtube, sasuke joined him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, holding naruto close to his body as if he would be sucked down the drain with the water. Sasuke arms snaked their way around naruto hips as he gently kissed his neck and rubbed his ass. Naruto blushed and giggles lightly when he felt sasuke rubbing his ass, which he wasn't complaining about his ass was pretty sore. Taking turns, they washed each other bodies, sasuke took care to clean every last part of naruto. Making the blonde bend over, the uchiha stuck a finger inside of his entrance and begin to get as much cum out the best he could, he grabbed cream to help with the soreness. Naruto moaned lightly when he felt sasuke fingers slipped inside something wet and cold was being applied to his entrance but the relief was amazing, he blushed and stood up, turning around he crushed his lips hard against sasuke's.

Minutes had escape them, the uchiha pulled on a pair of fresh clothes he knew that he would have to tell naruto soon, breaking the news to him was going to be hard hell it was hard the first time to even get him to officially look at him and let him explained what he was doing there, sasuke looked over at naruto which was busy pullinng sasuke shirt over his head and which fell over him, his shirt was a little bigger than himself which made it even cutier sight. Naruto finally got fully dressed, naruto blushed cutely he noticed that sasuke was watching him. The uchiha smiled a bit as he seen his lover wearing his shirt. Naruto wasn't going to give it back that easily he simply wasn't about to give it back just yet and without a fight. Sasuke walked over to the bed, he pulled the sheets off the bed and walked to the other room to put the sheets into the baskets, he replaced the sheets quickly with clean ones. They stood in slience, both knowing what was coming next."I have to-"

"Don't even say it!"Naruto stopped him not facing the uchiha, knowing damn well that this was going to happen even while he took him to his bed and had rough hot sex with him.

Crossing the room, the uchiha grabbed naruto face "listen to me baby!"

"no!"

"Listen to me" He said calmly

"No! YOU CAN"T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" The fox yelled at him not going to be slience.

"Naruto I have to get my revenege"

"Don't leave me" naruto small voice begged.

"I'm not. "sasuke told him "Why don't you come with me? Think of it as a vaccation"

He was caught off guard at the request to come with him to get his revenge, he wasn't ever so willing to go with him but he was fighting himself but he shook the thought of the mind. A thought had a occured to him realizing that he was ever so willing but he shook his head and pulled sasuke close to him, he kissed him gently on the lips. "Okay i'll come" Sasuke almost smiled as he watched naruto prepare their breakfast before they planned to leave. They would have to leave pretty early to get out without any trouble, they both knew that if they left early in the morning that by night they would make it too where ever sasuke was taking them. Sasuke packed a bag for naruto, he smelled the scent of baccon and eggs being made in the tiny space that was considered a kitchen. Shaking his head as he watched naruto jump back at the popping greese and cussing at the greese as if it could hear him.

Growling at the hissing skillet, he watched as the baccon begin to be cooked. Flipping and stirring he finished making breakfast, he served the small meal on the small green table that awkwardly sat to the corner of the kitchen. Naruto needed a new house, he hated his small apartment it was a sad excuse of a living space. Sitting to eat with sasuke, naruto happily chatted away and served the uchiha anything he wanted. Naruto finally quieted down after he almost ate his entire meal, the fox leaned back and sighed in content, the meal hopefully filled him enough to last him for a while. He seen that sasuke had finished his food way before him as was just watching him eat as he sipped at his orange juice. Sasuke tried to hide his smile behind his cup as naruto happily chatted with him. The fox shivered and blushed as he watched his lover cleared the table. Letting sasuke place the dishes into the sink, he headed into the room. Naruto headed over to the sink, taking care to scrub the dishes and washing them off. He made sure to get every spot. Jumping when arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, he laughed a bit as sasuke had begin to kiss his neck playfully. Naruto blushed and laughed as he contiuned to wash the dishes. Finishing up, naruto dried the dishes off and put the dishes away in the cabinets. Sasuke grabbed the fox hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, he laid on the clean bed and gently pulled him ontop of him. Sasuke gently stroke his cheek as he stared into his eyes lovingly, he played with his blonde hair and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He kissed him gently on the lips, his hands traveled down to his butt and gently rubbed his ass. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around naruto waist, he kissed his neck giving off the thought that he just wanted to fuck again but that wasnt' it, he wanted to actually love on the fox. Naruto giggled as he felt his soft lips brushing against his bare skin, causing small goose bumps to trail through out his body. He explored sasuke body, his hands weren't stopped as they found their way up his shirts. His finger tips brushing along his strong, muscular chest.

The newly couple got lost in each other, not realizing two hours had passed with the breeze. Sasuke checked the clock finally then groaned and sat up carefully, he held naruto as he got up. "come on baby we have to get going now or else we won't be able to leave until dark. It's best if we leave now or we'll be walking all night" The uchiha set naruto to the side and slid out of the comfortable bed, he finished packing and grabbed a few bags of chips and waters, they had a long journey ahead of them. Sasuke made plans to meet up with his group within a hour, they had no time to waste. Pulling the bag onto his back and grabbing his kunai. He picked naruto up with ease and made sure that everything was off and locked up. Slipping out the back window with ease, sasuke headed the back way where no one would be in the area, pulling a hood over his head the uchiha head naruto close to his chest as he quickly ran across the neighbor yards being carefu not to make any noise or knock anything over. The couple just had to make it to the forest without being noticed and they'll be fine. "Be very quiet baby" he whispered in his ear as he pulled him closer as he hurried across the back roads, he needed to hurry to the forest before many people begin to wake up. Naruto held onto sasuke for dear life, he didn't dare to let go, hiding his face in sasuke chest as he ran. His body was bouncing a bit but he didn't mind, peeking over sasuke shoulder to make sure that no one was following them. Making it in the safety of the tree cover, sasuke slowed to a walk and set naruto down gently. Naruto grabbed his hand gently and begin to walk beside sasuke, they had a long walk ahead of them.

"Are you sure you want to do this naruto? You can go back I will understand" sasuke stopped naruto and stared into his blue eyes.

"I'm sure I want to do this. I won't go back. Let's go were wasting sunlight" Naruto answered, sasuke pulled him into a passionate kiss before taking his hand once again and begin to walk with him.


End file.
